Potion
by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: Harry picks up a Potion cleanser stone and finds out he's had a Potion is his body for the better art of 20 years. Warning; rape by use of Love Potion.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **I have not read Cursed Child so this is completely AU of whatever happens in that.**

 **Harry POV**

I look up from my desk when I hear a knock on the door.

"Harry" my assistant Erica speaks, "Auror Bell's team reported in."

I get up from my desk, quickly smile at the photo of my gorgeous wife and wonderful children and walk out the door Erica follows me, "What did they find?"

She looks at her clipboard, "They found a secret room filled with dark artefacts, they're being archived now."

I nod, "Thanks Erica. I'm gonna go check up on them."

She smiles, "You always do."

I smile before going to an Apparition point and going to check on Bells team. I walk into the property, nodding to the Aurors guarding the doors as I pass them. "How'd it go?" I ask walking into the hidden room.

Bell smirks at Jones, "Told you he would check in within an hour."

Jones hands him 13 Sickles and sends me a mock glare, "Why do you have to be such a worrywart?"

Baker snorts, "He ain't a worry wart Jones. Potter is just too curious to sit behind a desk and wait for the report."

I hide my smile, "How'd it go?" I ask again.

"Two arrests and a room full of dark artefacts and family heirlooms, though some are the same thing," Bell reports.

"Not everything here is dark?" I question, looking around.

Baker nods, "There's some pretty nice light magic stuff mix in with all the dark in here," she picks up a glowing blue rock "This is a old potion cleanser, haven't seen one since my brother broke our great-grandmothers. They're ridiculously rare."

"Potion cleanser?" Jones asks.

"You touch it and it cleans any potion from your body, even if you've been taking it since you were born," Bell tells him. "I wouldn't recommend touching it if you're on any potions."

Jones steps back, likely not wanting to risk the potions he's on from his epilepsy.

I take it off Baker and go to put it in a box when a strange cold feeling goes through me and I collapse to the ground where unconsciousness takes me.

I open my eyes to white walls and beds. Hospital bloody brilliant.

"Auror Potter your awake" a healer nods at me, wearing an expression that shows no emotions.

"What happened?" I ask.

"What do you remember?" he asks still not showing anything.

"I was in a room full of dark artefacts…. I picked up a Potion cleanser stone" I look at him, "Was there some sort of potion in my system?"

He nods, "There wasn't enough left in your system to test what it was, but we believe someone's been giving it to you for almost 20 years."

I feel my eyes widen. Who would be giving me potions? Why? "Do you know you was giving me the potion?"

"No, but Auror Bell has a plan to find out who it is." He goes to the door and lets Bell in while he leaves.

I look at Bell, "What's the plan?"

Bell smirks and shows me the stone. "First we find out when your being dosed then we can find out who. You go about your business but touch the stone when you get to work, after lunch and before you leave work. That way we find out if it's happening at work or else were then narrow it down and catch the person in the act."

I nod, "How long was I out? whoever, is dozing me might get worried when they find out I've been in hospital."

"Only an hour and no one knows you're here" He tells me, "That healer is Bakers brother. He agreed not the tell anyone, as far as everyone is concerned your still watching my team catalogue dark artefacts."

"Good" I nod, getting out of bed and putting my shoes on.

20 minutes later I walk back into my office and sit down at my desk, smiling at the photos of my children.

Five hours and three random stone tests later I head home.

"Hi, love how was work?" Ginny asks as always, giving me a kiss.

I frown, not feeling the normal overwhelming feeling of love when she kisses me. "It was alright," I shrug.

She frowns and goes to the kitchen, "You wanna cup of tea?"

"Yes please" I nod.

I take the cup of tea and drink it before looking at my lovely wife, she really is beautiful.

The night goes by like normal for us, with all the kids at school it's just Ginny and I enjoying each other's company.

I next morning I go into work and Bell immediately hands me to stone. I feel a cold sensation but this time I don't pass out.

"You felt something this time?" he asks, seeing my face.

I nod.

"What did you do after work yesterday?" he questions.

"Nothing much, I went home spent a quiet night in with Ginny" I tell him, before blinking. "Ginny… she kissed me when I got home like always and I didn't feel anything, then she gave me a cup of tea…." No, she wouldn't, why would she do that? We've been in love since school…. the healer said I'd been being dosed for 20 years. But she wouldn't do that! I love her…. do I? right now I'm not really feeling anything for her, she's my best mate's sister. But I stop seeing her like that in year six. Why though? Why did I fall for her?

Bell puts a hand on my shoulder, breaking out of my thoughts. "Potter…... Harry, I know this is a personal question, but when did you first start liking her?"

I think back, "Year six. She was snogging Dean and I felt really jealous, but I wasn't interested in her before then, she was just Ron's sister." I feel tears run down my face, "She's been giving me love potion for our whole relationship…. Oh god I had sex with her, we've got kids" I find myself puking in my office rubbish bin.

I flinch when a hand touches my shoulder, it is immediately pulled away. "Harry, it's gonna be alright."

I take a shaky breath, my wife tricked me into marrying her. I never wanted to have sex with her before the potion, every time we've had sex has been rape and the kids…... god, what am I going to say to them?

Someone hands me a potion, "Harry your having a panic attack. That's Calming Draught" Bell tells me.

I drink the potion and immediately feel calmness wash over me, my panic going away "Thanks," I croak looking at Bell.

I get off the floor, where I was lending over the bin and sit at my desk. "Bell can you handle the investigation?"

He nods, "I'll send Baker to your place right away. And Jones and I will question her family."

I nod, it's standard procedure to question all friends and family with truth serum in cases like this, make sure no else was involved. I get out of my chair, "Thanks Bell-Danny now if you excuse me I have to go see the ministry counsellor."

I spend three hours talking with the counsellor before she finally lets me leave with three appointments a week for an indeterminate amount of time scheduled.

After Danny tells me Ginny was the only one involved and is in custody.

"Harry!" suddenly I have my arms full of Hermione and Ron.

I gently push them out of my arms, not wanting to be touched right now as Herione starts to speak.

"Are you alright? I didn't believe it at first, I'm sorry I never saw what she was doing I just thought you fell for her. I can't believe she would this to you, making you think you're in love with her for 20 years! It's revolting, and those children god how are you going to tell them their mother raped you-"

Ron puts a hand on her shoulder, cutting off her rant. "Mione breath" he looks at me, "I'm sorry mate. I never thought she's do something like that."

"What do you want to do Harry?" Hermione asks quietly.

I take a deep breath, "I need to talk with the kids and file for divorce."

"I've already spoken to some friends in legal," Hermione speaks handing me a piece of parchment. "Getting married while under a Love potion is grounds for annulment. You just need to sign this and send it back."

I read over it quickly before signing it, folding it into a paper air plane and sending it off to legal. I turn to Ron, "How's everyone taking the news?"

"Everyones furious with Ginny" he replies immediately, "Mum and Dad want you to know they will fully support you if you press charges, and Mum wants you to visit again."

I smile a little, I may not of know my Mother, but I always imagined she would've been like Molly. "I'll go see her tonight, right now I need to speak with the kids."

Ron frowns, "Why the rush?"

"Baker told me she saw a _beetle_ in the offices" I tell them with a annoyed look, "It's likely to be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

"I hate the woman" Hermione tells us, looking furious.

"Need any help with the kids?" Ron asks.

I shake my head, they are my kids I have to be able to speak to them by myself.

Hermione gently takes my hand, ignoring my flinch she speaks. "Harry when have we ever let you do someone difficult alone? We'll talk with them together."

I nod and squeeze her hand back, "Thanks."

20 minutes later we're in Neville's office waiting for him to come back with the kids.

The door opens, and James, Al and Lilly walk in, looking at me in confusion. "Dad not that I don't love seeing you, but what are you doing here? Term only started three weeks ago" James speaks.

I sigh, "Kids there's something we need to talk about?"

"Did something happen to Mum?" Lilly asks with worry in her eyes.

"Sort of" I admit, I look at my best friends who send me silent looks of support. "Kids…. Your mother had me under a love potion. I've just found out today, your mother and I will not be together anymore."

The three of them jump up, wrapping me in a hug.

"What's going to happen to her?" Al asks after a few minutes.

No matter how awful she was to me I can't send her to Azkaban, she's still their mother and I can't do that to them. "I won't be pressing charges" I tell them to their visible relief, "But I'm going to make her make a breakable vow to never do it again and I'll be getting a restraining order. Your Uncle Ron has agreed to be the one who speaks to her and take you for visits."

Lilly hugs me close, "I'm sorry it happened Daddy."

I try to smile, "Hey it's not all bad I got you three out of it, didn't I?"

It's hard right now, they all look so much like their mother, but I love them and wouldn't trade them for anything.

 **ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
